Doki-doki
by Randuril
Summary: Ahora estaba completo y extrañamente sereno, aunque su corazón se aceleraba. Latía firme por ella.


**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

**Doki-doki**

**.**

**.**

.=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

**.**

.

Acercó la mano despacio, tratando de comprobar si tal vez desaparecería al tocarla. No podía creer que ahora tendría la suerte de acariciarla y dormirse así, acunado por el latido del corazón de su mujer, escondido en el calor de su cuerpo y envuelto en su aroma. Que los labios de Akane siempre iban a pronunciar _su_ nombre, que la mano de ella siempre iba a estar en la _suya_, tocándolo a _él._ No iba a permitir lo contrario.

Se asustó de su grado de posesividad, pero no cerró los ojos para lograr apartar el pensamiento, para hacer como si nunca hubiera tenido esa idea. Se sentía distinto y más honesto que nunca. Esta novedad potenciaba sus sentidos, su cuerpo, y lo hacía invencible, estaba seguro que en ese momento podría derrotar al enemigo que fuera; ahora estaba completo y extrañamente sereno, aunque su corazón se aceleraba. Latía firme por ella. Movió la mano por la blanca piel con mucha más firmeza, acarició la curva de la cadera. Akane se removió en sueños, pegándose más a él, murmurando algo ininteligible. Él se quedó quieto, casi maravillado, observando a su mujer.

Se acomodó, abrazándola, pasando la punta de los dedos por el centro de su espalda. Nada de «degenerado» ahora, nada de «pervertido» seguido de golpes, ahora era libre. Ahora se _sentía_ libre. El corazón le empezó a latir más rápido cuando ensambló sus curvas con las de ella, los dos solos, desnudos en la cama.

Hasta que las respiraciones se acompasaron y él cayó en una laxitud embriagadora y fascinante donde podía percibir todo lo que lo rodeaba con absoluta claridad aunque tenía los ojos cerrados. Todo el día había sido como un sueño, pero cuando por fin pudo tocarla... No pensó en nada. No había palabras para describirlo, eso era mucho más real que la tinta con la que habían estampado sus nombres en los papeles, mucho más real que el aro de oro que encerraba el dedo de ella, y seguramente más cierto y real que el suyo propio, que era inservible cuando se volvía mujer.

Le hubiera gustado no tener que parpadear para no perderse ni una milésima de segundo de cada uno de los gestos que hacía ella. Del sonrojo, los ojos brillantes y la curva en la comisura de la boca cuando la vio sonreír apenas al inclinarse para besarla.

La amaba. Lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, pero no estaba preparado para experimentar el impulso con que su cuerpo quería demostrárselo físicamente. Estaba aterrado, temblaba, tal vez de miedo, o de excitación, o ambas cosas. Quería que fuera perfecto, inolvidable, no quería asustarla; quería darle todo y ser el mejor pero ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar o qué hacer. Quedar en ridículo no era una opción.

Entonces... los dedos de ella tocándole despacio la palma de la mano, con timidez, tanteando el terreno, hasta tomarla del todo y entrelazar los dedos con los suyos. Se dio cuenta que a ella le transpiraban las manos, que temblaba con los mismos nervios, que también buscaba la mejor manera de entregarse completamente a él, y esa realidad lo hizo sonreír despacio. Transitarían juntos el camino, lentamente, descubriendo todas las maneras en que podían decirse «te amo» sin pronunciar palabra.

El muchacho cerró los párpados pesadamente y los volvió a abrir en seguida. Luchaba. No quería dormir aún, quería seguir rememorando todos los segundos que habían estado juntos, todas las veces que la besó y la acarició, las veces en que sintió su aliento rozándole la oreja. El instante en que ella subió las manos por su cabeza tanteando entre el pelo, erizándole la piel con sus toques, hasta llegar al final de la trenza y deshacerla. Por un momento había quedado desconcertado sintiendo el cabello frío sobre la piel ardiente de su espalda, no estaba acostumbrado a llevarlo así, se sentía raro. Después vio la expresión de satisfacción de Akane y de inmediato ella enterró los dedos entre los mechones sueltos con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Entonces se sintió bien. Estaba dispuesto a brindarle todo para que fuera feliz, todos y cada uno de sus movimientos estarían hechos para ella, cada segundo lo arrastraría hasta la meta de su sonrisa. Era una promesa.

Cerró los ojos, vencido. No quería dormirse pero era inevitable, había sido el día más caótico y largo de su vida, pero también el mejor, y aún así tarde o temprano terminaría. La apretó más contra sí.

Pero aún quedaban muchos días más por vivir. Y también noches.

.

.

_(Fin)_

**.**

**.**

.=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

**.**

Nota de autora: Me plagié a mí misma, a ver si se dan cuenta dónde XD.

Quería escribir algún pequeño fic que fuera solo desde el punto de vista de Ranma y me salió esto (!) se darán cuenta que soy una pervertida XD, además quedó lleno de los típicos clichés, pero igual me parece bastante lindo. Más adelante espero ser capaz de escribir cosas mejores.

¡Feliz año nuevo para todos! Gracias por leer.

Romina


End file.
